


Lost and Found

by staymagical



Series: Keithtober 2019 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But with some differences, Canon Universe, Introspection, Keithtober 2019, Klancetober 2019, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 09:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21052106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/staymagical/pseuds/staymagical
Summary: Keith has been lost for the majority of his life. That is, until Lance.At the hospital, Keith felt the first push off course. Seeing his father lying there, unmoving and relying on the steady rhythm of machines to keep him alive, his future had dimmed. This was his whole world lying there, the person he loved and needed most. But he hadn’t really considered his father would be gone. Not forever.By the funeral, he was effectively adrift.





	Lost and Found

**Author's Note:**

> For Keithtober/Klancetober Day 15: Lost

Keith has been lost for the majority of his life. A little over fifty percent, he’d say. Drifting along a sea of disinterested faces, inhospitable environments, and an indifferent society. He belonged nowhere, had no one, and was nothing. 

Lost. Just, completely lost.

With his father, things had been different. He’d had dreams and goals, was loved and showered with encouragement and support. He believed he was someone worth something, even young as he was. The future was a bright shining sky of stars he couldn’t wait to reach beyond.

It just goes to show how quickly things can change.

At the hospital, Keith felt the first push off course. Seeing his father lying there, unmoving and relying on the steady rhythm of machines to keep him alive, his future had dimmed. This was his whole world lying there, the person he loved and needed most. But he hadn’t really considered his father would be gone. Not forever.

By the funeral, he was effectively adrift.

And after that, he didn’t even bother to try and find a path. It was easier that way. Being passed from home to home, family to family, social worker to social worker was simpler if he didn’t care. Staying detached helped him stay afloat.

Because if you were already lost it didn’t matter where you ended up.

Until Shiro came into his life and forced him back on a path. 

It was jarring, being told he was worth something, that he could do it, could make something of himself. That he was good enough. Shiro—and then soon after, Adam as well—helped him remember what it felt like to be supported. To have a family and be loved and cared for. 

Until that too, was torn from his grasp. 

With Shiro’s disappearance, he was set adrift again.

Only this time, it was worse. He was thrown wildly off course, spinning violently through a void with no one there to stop him. It left his heart in shreds and his trust obliterated until all his attention and all his focus narrowed down to getting it back. To getting Shiro back.

A pseudo path that only left Keith feeling more lost than ever.

It felt like a purpose, obsessive though it was. And therefore, it didn’t matter when his grades slipped and attention diverted until he dropped out of school. It didn’t matter that he left a heartbroken Adam and everything he knew behind. Finding Shiro was his only goal, and it didn’t matter what he had to do to get there.

Only, even when Keith did find him, it wasn’t Shiro that coaxed him back to solid ground. 

It was a flirty Cuban boy with a dazzling smile and a penchant for dreadful wit.

But he didn’t know it, not at the time. There was so much going on with discovering the lions and traversing space and far away planets and a thousand-year war they were supposed to put an end to. It was a lot for a kid who went from having no future, no purpose, to having the weight of the universe balancing precariously upon his shoulders. 

Through it all though, Lance was there.

He was there for every battle and every recovery, for all the ups and downs and inside-outs, for the breakdowns and the celebrations. He was there when his insecurities were thrust into the open and the pain cut deep, when his excitement overflowed and joy radiated from every pore. With each day that passed on their journey, Keith felt less and less adrift.

And all it took for him to stop spinning out of control, was to fall. Hard.

The first time he kissed Lance, he felt solid ground beneath his feet for the first time in years. And when Lance kissed him back, he grew roots. It wasn’t perfect, relationships rarely are. They had their fights and their arguments, but through it all, Keith still managed to keep his footing. All because Lance stirred the determination in him, kept his purpose and his will aflame while repairing the tears in heart and rebuilding the trust that was destroyed. 

Now, even amidst a harrowing war, the stars of his future shine bright once more.

Keith tucks himself closer into Lance’s side in their bed, sweat cooling against heated skin. “I love you,” he sighs, pressing a tender kiss to the underside of Lance’s jaw. 

Lance smiles through his exhaustion and wraps an arm around Keith with a breathless, “I love you too.”

That’s all it takes. Someone who believes in him and fights for him. A love that is all his own. With that, Keith knows he can navigate the twists and turns of this life without losing himself again.

“I love you,” he whispers again, promising devotion against Lance’s skin.

Because with Lance, he knows he will always be found.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my Instagram for more Klance and VLD drabbles and short fics: [staymagwrites](https://www.instagram.com/staymagwrites/)


End file.
